Super Galick Gun
|inventor= |user='King Vegeta Vegeta Cell Future Trunks/TrunksDragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Baby Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016''' |color= & or & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Final Burst Cannon Gigantic Destruction Last Emperor Orga Blaster Super Kamehameha Super Masenko God Kamehameha' }} is a full-powered version of the Galick Gun. Overview To perform the Super Galick Gun, the user places his hands up to his side and forms energy between his hands, the same as the normal version. Then, he fires a Galick Gun that is bigger and much more powerful than the normal version, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Usage and Power Future Trunks uses this attack against Goku Black hoping that it would destroy him. Zamasu's Hideout was destroyed in the process. Super Saiyan Anger Future Trunks uses the Super Galick Gun in order to counter Fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath with Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta also launching a Super Galick Gun of his own, which then merges with his son's to create a bigger and far more powerful energy wave. During the mid of the Tournament of Power, Cabba as a Super Saiyan 2 uses a similar technique, a fully-powered version of his Galick Cannon against Frieza, however Frieza emerges intact from the smoke as Golden Frieza. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Vegeta uses this technique in combination with Goku's Transcendent God Kamehameha in an attempt to take down Broly, but was deflected easily from the berserk Saiyan. Golden Great Ape Baby first uses an uncharged version of the attack that causes enough damage to the Earth to be visible from New Planet Plant. He fires another uncharged version of the attack at Super Saiyan 4 Goku, hitting him instead of the Earth. Old Kai warns that a single charged attack used by Baby Vegeta would outright destroy the planet. Baby Vegeta later uses the fully-charged version of this attack to hit Goku when Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Pan give some of their energy to Goku. Goku avoids the attack, but it hits all of the other Saiyans at once. Baby Vegeta uses the Super Galick Gun one final time against Goku during a straight forward fight, but to no avail. Variations *'Continuous Super Galick Gun' – In a crazed attempt to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Great Ape Baby launched a rapid fire of many energy bullets, each of which are inferior in firepower when compared to the Galick Gun and the Super Galick Gun. However, they can still inflict hefty damage. *'Father-Son Galick Gun' - In an attempt to block Fusion Zamasu's Holy Wrath, Trunks in his Super Saiyan Anger form and Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form perform the Galick Gun and Super Galick Gun energy waves respectively. *'Hyper Galick Gun' - A variation of the Galick Gun that is even more powerful than the Super Galick Gun. Appears as a learnable Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the Super Galick Gun appears as Great Ape Vegeta's Ultimate Blast and one of Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta's Blast 2 attacks. Great Ape King Vegeta also uses the Super Galick Gun as one of his Blast 2 attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, with the technique being charged and fired in stances very similar to the Orga Blaster he uses in his base form. Great Ape Baby also uses the attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears as an Ultimate Skill used by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, as part of the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC. In the game, the Super Galick Gun becomes more powerful the more it is charged. When it is fully charged the camera will zoom in on the user before firing Super Galick Gun at maximum power. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in DLC Parallel Quest Event: "Eternal Rival". In Dragon Ball Fusions, Kid Trunks can learn Super Galick Gun at Lv. 19 as one of his Special Moves. It also appears as Special Move that can be learned by Future Trunks' Dragon Ball Super incarnation. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears as one of Vegeta's Ultimate Skills in both his base and Super Saiyan Blue forms. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop. After the 1.09.00 Update, Super Galick Gun can be added to Perfect Cell's custom skillset after it has been purchased in Partner Customization. It is automatically available for Vegeta's custom skillset. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves